Treasures and Childhood Memories
by Miss Chocobo
Summary: This will grow to become a series of vignettes about life on Destiny Islands with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. Humor is a guaranteed. Enjoy! P.S. Yes, I KNOW the Org. 13 is never mentioned, and yes, I AM AWARE that poor Roxas is ignored.
1. Naps

The sun warmed the world... bringing light and comfort with its gentle and warm caress.  
As far as they knew, it was the island they were on right now.  
They, meaning, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The three of them lay in the sand, napping... Or at least... TRYING to nap.

"Shut UP, Sora!" Riku muttered from his position, hands behind his head. He glared at his childhood friend. "I told you already, I'm trying to nap!"  
Kairi sighed, her hands folded across her stomach. "Sora, if you can't be silent and let us nap, then could you go somewhere else? Maybe play with Wakka and Tidus? Selphie?"  
"But I LIKE being with you guys!" The spiky-haired brunette whined. "And besides, doesn't that cloud remind you of a puppy in a bumblebee costume?"

His companions groaned and simultaneously yelled, "BE QUIET!"  
And Sora responded, "But there's nothing else to do!" He folded his arms across his chest, muttering, "I don't like being bored. Stupid Riku. Having to ruin everything. Imagination gets you places, you know."

Riku sat up and addressed the red-headed girl next to him, "Stay here. I'll be back in a moment."  
And with that, he grabbed Sora by the arm and dragged him all the way to the nearest palm tree, tying the poor spiky-haired boy to it with the coil of rope they always kept in the shed.  
"HEY, LEMME GO, RIKU!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!! I'LL BE QUIET! I'LL - MMPH!!"

He didn't get to finish his plead for mercy, because Riku had taken a leaf from the palm tree and used it as he would a handkerchief, tying it around Sora's head so it covered his mouth. Riku smirked and dusted off his hands.  
"Not bad." He folded his hands across his chest and repeated, "Not bad," before walking back over to where Kairi was watching, dumbfounded, with a sweatdrop on her head. This wasn't the best solution to their problem, but it worked...  
"Riku..." she began.

But he cut her off, saying, "If you'd like, you could take some food to him every now and then. Talk to him if you want to," and lay back down on the sand, preparing himself for the rest he had been trying to get since an hour ago, when they had gotten here.  
Sora, meanwhile, struggled against the rope, shouting something indecipherable. It sounded somewhat like, "MIKU!! EMME O!! MPH!!"  
Which could be understood to mean, "RIKU!! LEMME GO!! PLEASE!!" by some people.  
He wiggled around as much as he could, and in his own way, attempting to get out of his bondage.

"AAYIIII!!" he called. But Kairi was gone, too, probably either:  
1) with Selphie  
2) with Tidus  
3) with Wakka  
4) with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka  
or  
5) getting him food

When in fact, she was actually:  
6) Taking a nap in the peace and quiet of the shed.

Poor Sora.

Riku was enjoying the peace and quiet of his own little world. He knew he'd have to deal with the issue of Sora later, but he didn't really mind.

Because this was just another day at the beach.


	2. The Hair That Defies All Gravity

You know what? SCREW YOU, SORA.

A fuming Tidus fast-walked down the street back home. He'd show that son-of-a-gun. Always being complimented. Always being told, "Whoa! Your hair is so cool!"

Just because it was a nice shade of brown and gravity-defying... And it was spiky. AUGH. Sora always was so "stupidly cute", the girls told Tidus later when he questioned them.

Well, he'd show SORA. He could accomplish the same effect just as well. And this time, HE'D be the one getting all the nice comments. HE'D be the one having giggly girls crowd around, cooing, "Can I pat your head?"

And the next day, that same boy was strolling down the beach, topless and spiky-haired. Boy, were the numbers of giggles skyrocketing today. The fact that he was pretty well tanned plus the (gelled) spiky brown hair, complementing his light copper skin tone, AND the nicely chiseled set of developing abs...

Let's just say quite a few female faces were a bright red. Not to mention that a number of them fainted. And then if you add in the population of girls who swooned, glittery eyes following his every movement...  
Tidus' idea was quite successful.

_'Such a ladies' man,'_ he told himself, getting into the mood. He occasionally turned towards one of the starstruck, dazed girls, and either:  
1. waved (One of the results from this choice: "AIEEE!!! He WAVED, Hana! HE WAVED AT ME!!!!" loudly whispered, arms flailing around in the air in excitement.)  
2. winked (Another result: Loud GASP, followed by, "I - I - I..." *Insert dreamy sigh here* *Insert WAY-TOO-GLITTERY eyes* And finally the 'THUMP' of yet another swooning/fainting girl.)  
3. smiled (A quite popular result: In a high pitched voice, "AH! HI! What's YOUR name? You - you - you know? Y - you look REALLY..." with a deep red blush, "You look good."  
or  
4. SAID something to them (This was a very rare choice, but this result was one of the more interesting: "Will you go out with me?", which led to a "Sorry, darling." from Tidus.)

But the ONE person he wanted to tell off... was nowhere to be found. Shoot.

Tidus looked over his shoulder. There seemed to be a loud echo of his footsteps. Wait. There was a **NOISE** when you walked on sand?! An 'OMG-What's happening?' look passed over his face, and his brow furrowed, his mouth forming a questioning O shape.

Was it just him, or did the girls all seem to be staring at him? He smirked. But then he noticed something else.

Were they staring at his HAIR? He gleefully punched the air with one tanned fist, shouting, "YES!" And that earned a queer look from all.

But the boy was already running away down the rows of sand, off to gloat to one of his friends.

Oh the joy of gravity-defying hair.


	3. Joyride

**A/N: **This was a BLAST to write. I was listening to "So What" by Pink, and then I thought, "SORA." for some reason, and then I imagined...  
the beginnings of this newest chapter.  
:D Enjoy.  
And the voice in your head tells you to review.

________________________________________________________________________

"WAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOO!"

The childish calls of one particular brunette boy echoed through the streets of Destiny Islands.

A skateboard zoomed by Kairi and Selphie, who had been walking along, minding their own business, gossiping about the latest developments in the elaborate drama of high school.

"SOOOOO-RRYYY..." his voice resonated back to their ears.

"Just WAIT 'till we get you, Sora!" Selphie yelled. "You nearly knocked us over!"

"SOOOO LONG, KAIRIIII!!! AND SELPHIEEEE!!!" the noise of his shouts slowly faded into the distance.

The feeling of the salty sea air... the pleasure of feeling superior to anyone who thought they could possibly beat his speed on this baby...

Sora felt ready to take on the world. So WHAT if Kairi and Selphie would ignore him for the rest of the day?

So WHAT if he'd accidentally caught Riku unawares and SNORING?

Oh whoops.

So THAT was why he was on this skateboard in the first place. Cue the nervous chuckle and gulp.

His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he tried to swallow the feeling of fear that was slowly rising.

And as Riku slowly caught up behind him, running at breakneck speed, eyes seemingly stuck in a glare, bit by bit reaching the same speed as his prized speed demon of a skateboard... he could only think of one thing to say.

"Oh SHIT."

________________________________________________

**A/N:** Oh Sora, you (lovable) idiot. xD


End file.
